


A hook shop, over a pool hall.

by Senji



Category: World as Myth - Robert A. Heinlein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senji/pseuds/Senji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK, it's a little whimsical, but I think the World-as-Myth setting excuses the cross-over.</p>
<p>Written for Alixtii</p>
    </blockquote>





	A hook shop, over a pool hall.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, it's a little whimsical, but I think the World-as-Myth setting excuses the cross-over.
> 
> Written for Alixtii

 

 

"Laz?"

"Lor."

"This isn't what I expected from my career as a hetaera, fat Germans and greasy Frenchmen."

"Me either. And if that bitch downstairs tells me again to 'Listen very carefully' then I'll have something to say to her 'only once'!"

"Still it could be worse — that innkeeper..."

"At least he wouldn't want 'a quick bank' — I hate to think where that Policeman keeps his money..."

Lor giggled.

"Still, their total incompetence makes our mission easy."

"Definitely. On the other hand, what kind of stupid flash-point involves Hitler getting his hands on _The Fallen Madonna with the Big Boobies_?"

 


End file.
